Curiosity Killed the Cat
by The Valiant Child
Summary: It was out of mere curiosity that he kept her live. That's what he initially told himself anyway. The roller-coaster ride that is Delena told in a 100-200 word snippets.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: This is a series of delena one-shots from all three seasons (well, till season 3 episode 9 to be more precise but you know that). The word limit is 100-200. Reviews will be greatly appreciated.**_

_**Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries and its characters have been created by L.J. Smith as portrayed in the TV drama series of the same name by **__**Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. No copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

><p>CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT<p>

*Prologue*

* * *

><p>It was out of mere curiosity that he kept her live.<p>

That's what he initially told himself anyway. Curiosity over the extraordinary likeness they shared: the pitiful mortal and Katherine.

He told himself that every day. He chanted it like a mantra. He repeated it over and over again each time his humanity slipped in and mocked him for his lies, each time she smiled and said something nice and actually meant it.

For months he kept saying that: curiosity, curiosity, curiosity. He could kill her in the blink of an eye, he could snap her neck, rip her heart out, drain her dry and the only reason none this had happened yet was because he was curious.

He was curious and that was why he hadn't killed her; why he let her breathe, why he wished to be around her, why he was developing a liking to her company, why he saved her life one faithful night, why he couldn't bring himself to compel her, why he opened himself enough to trust her, why he wanted to protect her, why he began to see a friend in her, why he let his humanity back in, why he was willing to die for her…why he fell in love with her.

Yes, he was curious. Curious indeed.


	2. Differences

A/N: It's Ian's birthday!

Anyway, Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate the feedback. These one-shots start serially from season one all the way to season three. This chapter is from season one episode 3: Friday Night Bites. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

><p>CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT<p>

~Chapter 1: Differences~

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry. About Katherine…you lost her too."<em>

He wasn't sure what surprised him more; the fact she meant the words or that it affected him a little more than he was willing to admit.

He had known of course, that Elena and Katherine were different when it came to personalities but it was strange hearing something like this from someone who looked like _her_ and that too spoken with such honesty.

He remembered the exact words in which he had described Katherine: beautiful, complicated, selfish, at times not very kind but sexy and seductive…

He knew how he would describe Elena now: pathetically mortal and a naïve, silly little human, but… beautiful. And…kind and unselfish and…not Katherine. Definitely not Katherine.

…But in a good way.


	3. Find My Soul

_**A/N: This is again from Friday Night Bites. The last scene when Damon's in Elena's room. Thanks for reading and reviewing this fic.**_

_**Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries and its characters have been created by L.J. Smith as portrayed in the TV drama series of the same name by **__**Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. No copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

><p>CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT<p>

~Chapter 2: Find my soul~

* * *

><p>"…<em>deep down inside, there's a part of you that feels for her."<em>

The bloodlust was still there, demanding another kill, more death, and more blood.

In other circumstances, Damon would have gladly complied but one look at the slender sleeping figure, so content and peaceful; he knew he would regret it the second he gave in to his nature. And that was another baffling thing. Damon Salvatore didn't feel regret. He didn't feel anything! That's what the vampire emotional switch was for.

But there was something incredible strange about this human. He didn't know how and he didn't know why but she brought an odd feeling at the pit of his stomach and a clench in his heart. He ruled it off to the fact that she looked so much like Katherine but somewhere at the back of his mind and his 'clenching heart' he knew that there was more to it.

He almost felt something that vaguely seem like disappointment when she stirred and in a flash he was gone taking with him the curious feeling that felt frighteningly like emotions, trying to claw out from where he'd chained them for more than a century.

But it couldn't be, could it?


	4. The First Emotion

_**A/N: A huge thanks to everyone who left a review and added this story to their favorites and subscribed to it.**_

_**This chapter is from episode 4: Family Ties.**_

_**Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries and its characters have been created by L.J. Smith as portrayed in the TV drama series of the same name by**__**Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. No copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

><p>CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT<p>

Chapter 3: The First Emotion

* * *

><p>He was too consumed with rage to even notice that he was feeling something. When the switch is flipped, a vampire's not supposed to feel at all; no guilt, no sadness, no love, no anger…<p>

But there he was, positively furious at that stupid, brainless, pathetic, shallow, _useless_ Forbes blondie for slipping up about the bite marks in front of Elena. He didn't care if it was accidental or otherwise. The moment he found out that Elena knew, that she hated him now, all he saw was red and all he could hear was a maddening voice screaming inside him to rip that Caroline's heart out, to tear her from limb to limb until she screamed and screamed and didn't breathe any more.

He would wonder only later why he had been so bothered about what Elena thought about him. After all, he was only here for Katherine…to get her out of the tomb. It shouldn't matter what Elena did or what she though.

And yet, it did.


	5. Resentment

_**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews and adding this fic to your favorites and for subscribing.**_

_**This little bit is from episode 5: You're Undead to me.**_

_**Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries and its characters have been created by L.J. Smith as portrayed in the TV drama series of the same name by**__**Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. No copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

><p>CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT<p>

~Chapter 4: Resentment~

* * *

><p>His body screamed for blood. Weakened by the vervain and forcefully locked up, Damon felt his anger return. This time, his emotions weren't directed at Caroline. Well, not entirely.<p>

He was furious with himself. He had let Elena get to him. He was supposed to be here for Katherine and Katherine alone. Elena might look like her but they weren't the same. It shouldn't have mattered if he was the bad guy in her eyes. She was just an insignificant, silly little human…

And he _was_ the bad guy.

He should have just snapped her neck the moment he'd met her. In fact, when he managed to break out—and he most definitely would—he would do exactly that.

With every second he spent in the basement, every second he was deprived of blood, his resentment grew. No, when he escaped, he wouldn't snap her neck. That would be too kind. He would feed on her. It would be her blood that would bring him back to full health.

Ah, yes. He would drink until there was nothing left, until her heart couldn't beat anymore, until she was dead. He hated her for the mess she'd unknowingly got him into. He hated her and for that he would kill her.

But in the midst of all the negative emotions, the darkness, a small voice inside him pleaded him not to. Because somewhere deep. inside, he didn't want her dead.

And it wasn't just because she looked like Katherine.


	6. Beauty of the Dark

**_A/N: Thanks for reading, reviewing, subscribing and adding this story to your favorites._**

**_This chapter is something I decided to add before the part in episode 5: "You're Undead to me" when Damon kills those Druggies in the cemetery after he escapes from the basement. Since he'd been thinking of killing Elena in the last chapter, I though that he'd probably try to carry out that plan._**

**_I'd appreciate it if you let me know you're thoughts and if you could tell me how I'm doing. Anyway, enjoy! :)_**

* * *

><p>CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT<p>

~Chapter 5: Beauty of the Dark~

* * *

><p>He could hear her heartbeat from all the way across the street. She was in her room, unsuspecting and vulnerable. This could be over in a matter of seconds; he had been invited in after all. She would never see him coming.<p>

The hunger clawed at his insides and screamed insistently for blood…her blood. He smiled emotionlessly. How satisfying it would be to see Stefan's face when he learned that his precious Elena had been killed by an 'animal' like so many others these past few days.

With a deep breath, he readied himself for the kill. This was it…he could almost taste her thick, rich, dark and gloriously warm blood on his lips.

The front door opened and Elena stepped out.

Damon immediately backed up into the safety of the darkness. He stood there for a moment, startled, before he composed himself. This was his chance. He could kill her now, just as he had planned. Her thrumming heartbeat and the scent of her blood beckoned him, making dark promises to the monster inside.

She was almost at her car now. He only had about a few moments before she drove away but he found himself frozen. The monster screamed at him, mocked him and caused him so much pain, he almost gave in.

The hunger for blood was too strong and before he could hurt her, he ran.

He ran until he couldn't hear her anymore, or had that intoxicating scent clouding his already weak mind. When he stumbled across a group of drug addicts, getting stoned by the cemetery, he gave in to the monster.

As the blood washed over him, it helped him forget…forget that for a moment he'd felt something he shouldn't have.


	7. Distractions

**A/N: OMG, Episode 11 was something, huh? Yay for Delena! And even though I'm not a shipper of Stelena, I totally went, "aw" after watching the promo for _Our Town_. Can't wait for Thursday!**

**Anyway, it's been a while since my last update. Sorry about that. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy this chapter. It's from Season 1, episode 6: Lost Girls.**

* * *

><p>CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT<p>

~Chapter 6: Distractions~

* * *

><p>He needed a distraction. Something to keep him busy until Katherine was free and he could be far away from this wretched place…and Elena.<p>

He only listened half-heartedly to Vicki's—or whatever her name was—sob story. His mind was somewhere else entirely. Somewhere it shouldn't be. And that's why he craved for a distraction. This wasn't healthy…what he was thinking about, what he was starting to feel.

No, that wasn't right. He was Damon Salvatore. Damon Salvatore didn't _feel_. This was probably something else being triggered because of the uncanny likeness of features Elena shared with his Katherine…and he had to snip whatever this was at the bud.

An idea formed at the back of his mind. Something that was definitely reckless and would probably cause problems for later. Exactly his cup of tea!

"I think I know what can help you," he said.

"What's that?" his little blood bag…er, Vicki asked.

"Death."

And just like that, he snapped her neck and she crumpled to the floor.

Watching the lifeless form, Damon felt himself wonder how upset Elena would be about this. With a grimace and internal groan, he wiped the though knowing full well it would seed again soon enough.

Some distraction this was.


End file.
